路边的崽子不要随便捡
by schizophrenic97
Summary: 旧剑金, 奇幻都市年下养成（？），龙瑟x狮闪
1. Chapter 1

CP：旧剑金

*龙瑟x狮闪

* * *

###

* * *

乌鲁克集团的年轻狮子总裁收养了个来路不明的小崽子，这消息一经传出便在当地的兽人社群里炸开了锅，被当作头条一连挂了好几天。

对此总裁先生本人是毫不在意的，毕竟他也没偷没抢，只是大发慈悲地将一个被丢在路边的可怜小崽子带回家了而已，也就没跟任何人去说。倒是他相交多年的好友梅林在知道了这个消息之后赶到他家，问他到底是怎么一回事。

"喏，就在那边你自己去看。" 吉尔伽美什托着个红酒杯躺在沙发上，非常随意地抬起下巴点了点不远处的餐桌，"我就是那天晚上看他可怜，你要喜欢的话给你养也成。"

梅林有些好笑地顺着吉尔伽美什指的方向看过去，总裁家可怜的草食动物保姆正战战兢兢地给一个金发小男孩喂饭。那小男孩其实非常乖巧，给什么就吃什么，眨巴着一双又大又圆的绿眼睛，看起来温和而无害。他的头上有一对毛茸茸的角，因为年幼还没有发育完全，也没有足够的能力去隐藏掉它们。

但是梅林是谁，他是游戏人间几百年的梦魔，只需要一眼就能看穿这小男孩究竟是什么物种。也因此他有些吃惊，因为对方是一种，早该绝迹生物。

"我说吉尔伽美什，你知道自己捡了个什么品种的崽子回来吗？"

"看他那个角的形状，大概是梅花鹿之类的吧？但是喂他肉他也吃，好养得很。" 吉尔伽美什漫不经心地答道。

那是因为他本来就吃肉…

梅林非常努力地忍耐着才让自己不至于笑出声。他又看了眼远处的小男孩，正好和他对上了视线，小男孩微不可查地冲他摇了摇头。于是，本来就幸灾乐祸地想看笑话的恶趣味梦魔先生决定顺应这个小小的愿望，没有把男孩的真实身份暴露给正愉快地甩着尾巴的总裁先生。

"那他叫什么？" 梅林又问。

吉尔伽美什的尾巴忽然不摇了，因为他忽然意识到自己并不知道这个问题的答案。总裁先生自觉这崽养得太不走心了点，有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，抬高声音去问餐厅里的男孩。

"喂—你有名字吗？"

他的草食动物保姆被这一吼吓得把叉子掉到了地上，倒是男孩依旧镇定自若，甚至还跳下椅子替保姆捡起了地上的叉子，顺便还安慰了她一句。

小小年纪就如此绅士做派，看这脸蛋再长大一点也不知道要祸害多少妙龄少女。目睹了一切的吉尔伽美什联想到母胎单身二十多年的自己，就非常不快地啧了一声。

倒也不是没人追他，毕竟他吉尔伽美什年少多金，样貌也是一等一的出众，除了脾气暴躁了点也没什么别的缺点。哦，其实还有一个他本人从来意识不到的缺点，那就是自恋。也正因为自恋这个致命的缺点，才让他看不上那些倾心于他的女人。

至于他追求过的女人嘛…倒还真有那么一位，隔壁楼的女总裁阿尔托莉雅。无奈人家看不上他，不管怎么死缠烂打都不奏效，日子久了吉尔伽美什也就懒得再去追了。

好了，现在并不是回顾苦逼情史的时间。吉尔伽美什看着男孩走到他面前停下，才想起自己在走神前刚刚问了人家的名字。

"我叫亚瑟，吉尔伽美什先生。" 男孩用清脆稚嫩的童音回答他。

吉尔伽美什满意地点点头，觉得自己捡回家一个非常识相的崽子。

* * *

###

* * *

于是亚瑟就在吉尔伽美什家住下了，一住就是近十年。吉尔伽美什教他如何隐藏自己的兽性特征，然后又送他去上学，这期间他对亚瑟是梅花鹿这件事从来都深信不疑，就是偶尔有点纳闷亚瑟为什么见了自己从不害怕。

要知道兽人族原始的天性被刻在骨子里代代传承，即使现在已经是文明社会了，吉尔伽美什那些兔子啊羚羊啊之类的食草动物下属见了他多少都会有些畏惧，这是出于他们的动物本能。而这个本能在"梅花鹿"亚瑟身上他倒是从来都没见过，不过他只是很偶尔地想一想，随即就把它自豪地总结为"不愧是我养的崽，就是不一样"。

一直到第十一个年头，脑子里缺根筋的总裁先生才后知后觉地开始怀疑起自家崽的种族，原因是他很偶然地在家里的地上看到了一块鳞片。

他本人是只狮子，而家里的保姆是匹马，不论怎么都不可能会从身上掉鳞片下来。那么通过排除法只可能得到，亚瑟其实并不是梅花鹿了。

吉尔伽美什揣着那块有点透明的红色鳞片，踱步到亚瑟的房门外，在十一年里第一次叩响了他的门。

打开门的是个金发碧眼的颀长青年，他见是吉尔伽美什，不由有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛。而吉尔伽美什看着面前这个早就已经不是个崽子了的青年，也是愣了几秒才想起自己到底要找他说什么。

他从睡袍的口袋里掏出那块鳞，青年的眼神却一直落在他袒露的前胸上，碧绿的眸子深处暗流涌动。但总裁先生却对此毫不知情，他甚至没注意到对方从这个俯视的视角可以窥到他掩在衣袍后的乳头。

"这是你掉的吗？" 吉尔伽美什问。

亚瑟的视线落回他摊开的手掌上，沉默地点了点头。他伸手想要拿回自己不小心遗落的鳞片，指尖却被收拢的手掌挡在了外头。

"不觉得你有什么该向我解释一下吗？" 吉尔伽美什危险地眯起眼，属于狮子的威压铺天盖地向亚瑟涌去，但青年却依旧不为所动地站得笔直。

"噢，我是条龙。" 青年淡定地甩出爆炸性的消息。

"什—？！"

吉尔伽美什震惊地看着将自己的兽性特征完整地暴露出来的亚瑟，一时间竟失去了语言功能。和他见过的小崽子那会儿不同，那时候的亚瑟只有一对幼角，而现在却有着像雄鹿那样的角，蝙蝠那样的翅膀和蜥蜴那样的尾巴。

"那为什么之前一直瞒着我？！"

"是您没问我啊。" 亚瑟恭敬却又有些冷漠地回敬道，将自己的兽性特征又收了回去。

吉尔伽美什神色复杂地看着面前的青年，想着自己这么多年来也确实没太把他放在心上过，就莫名地有点愧疚。他摸着鼻子，身后的尾巴纠结地蜷成了个圈，沉默了半晌以后才吞吞吐吐地说："以后…在家里可以放松一点…我是指你那些翅膀啊尾巴啊什么的如果想放放风…"

亚瑟听了半天，在听明白对方究竟想表达什么之后冷漠的眉眼终于舒展开来。他给了吉尔伽美什一个拥抱，并笑着向他道了晚安。

"晚安，吉尔伽美什。"

总裁先生被这一抱弄得七荤八素的，又被青年那已经长开的五官露出的那种王子般的微笑轻轻地挠了下心脏，也就没去注意到亚瑟对他直呼其名而没有加任何尊称。

不过吉尔伽美什也从来不在意这些繁文缛节就是了。

* * *

###

* * *

有了破冰的契机之后，他们的关系很快便熟络了起来。

亚瑟大学毕业之后就进了吉尔伽美什的公司，名义上是给他当助理，实际上大家都心照不宣这是未来的新任总裁大人。在职场上的共同打拼进一步拉近了他们的关系，这让吉尔伽美什对现状感到非常满意，唯有一点困扰的是青年人愈发频繁的亲昵举动。

像是拨正他被风吹乱的刘海啦，冬天出门的时候替他围上围巾啦，还有时不时的拥抱和贴面吻。一开始吉尔伽美什试图说服自己亚瑟这是在找回自己本该在他童年时期给予他的亲密，但是随着青年人年龄的增长，吉尔伽美什已经没办法麻痹自己把眼前这个和自己差不多高的年轻人当成是最初的那个小崽子了。

诚如他那时候预言的那样，亚瑟长成了一张童话故事里白马王子般的漂亮脸蛋。他绅士而温柔，惹得一众少女为他折腰，却始终没有谈上恋爱。

想到此处，吉尔伽美什担忧地搂上亚瑟的肩膀，半真半假地揶揄他，说：

"儿啊，你看看你爹我至今还单着，你该不会也要步我后尘吧。"

吉尔伽美什故意以父子相称，试图拉开两人间并不大的年龄差。

而亚瑟却总是认真地看着他，说："我们两个一起过不好吗？就像现在这样。"

他说的无比真诚，吉尔伽美什在他碧绿的眼睛里看不到一丝玩笑的成分，不由得有些慌了。"家人和爱人是不一样的，亚瑟，你就没有哪个姑娘…"

"没有。" 亚瑟斩钉截铁地打断了他还没说完的话，"为什么家人和爱人一定要分开？我又不是真的和你有血缘关系。"

吉尔伽美什看着他，他预感自己不该让对方接着说下去，张了张嘴却说不出一句话来。

"我喜欢你，吉尔伽美什。"

紧接在大胆的表白之后的，是年轻人凑过来的温热嘴唇，和一个荷尔蒙气息十足的急躁湿吻。脑袋当机的总裁先生被自己养了十几年的崽压在沙发上，突然想起了自己曾翻过的关于龙族的百科全书上的一句话。

龙性本淫。

当时的吉尔伽美什只当这是句玩笑话，想着他家亚瑟都长到二十好几了还没有女朋友，从来都是洁身自好不乱交的，怎么可能"淫"。但是眼下他却不得不开始相信也许百科全书上说的并没有错—

亚瑟把头埋在自己暗恋了好几年的男人的肩窝里，他眷恋地深吸一口满是吉尔伽美什味道的空气，往下探去分开了对方的双腿。因为总喜欢荡着尾巴的缘故，总裁先生惯于不在睡袍之下穿任何其他布料，此刻却成为了让年轻人乘虚而入的绝佳机会。

他的手钻进吉尔伽美什的睡袍下摆，握住男人的阴茎，只是肌肤相贴就让他诚实地硬挺了起来。亚瑟深吸了一口气开始上下套弄，另一只手也不忘从宽松的领口入侵到吉尔伽美什的胸膛。他捏住男人胸前因为刺激而凸起的乳头 ，躬身将这一直以来心心念念的红豆含入嘴里吮吸。

吉尔伽美什被他刺激得用尾巴紧紧缠住自己的大腿。他的脸上泛起一层薄红，不知是因为羞耻还是情动，又或是两者都有。他伸手去抓身上年轻人的脑袋，手指插入对方的发间之后却又莫名心软，只是揪住对方的发丝而没有其他动作。

亚瑟的抚弄是那么的恰到好处，温柔又不过于温吞，伺候得吉尔伽美什从喉间滚出咕噜声，却在高潮即将来临之际堪堪停止。亚瑟在男人不满的视线中将自己裤间的挺立的小帐篷压在他的大腿内侧，隔着布料男人都可以感受到那庞然大物散发出的热量。

吉尔伽美什读懂了年轻人此刻眼神里的欲求不满，而同样深受情欲的折磨使得他的脑子不大清醒，轻易地就给出了许可。

"只这一次。" 他喘息着说道。

"明白。"

青年露出他王子范的微笑，心里却打着不为人知的小算盘。万事开头难，就像他们十一年不温不火的关系在吉尔伽美什的那一次敲门之后迅速升温，只要吉尔伽美什允了他这一次，他就有把握得到第二次、第三次。

于是他三下五除二地脱光了身上的衣物，因为兴奋难耐而无法克制的兽性特征在他身上显现。鹿角，蝙翼，蜥尾，而除了这三项还有最后的一样，终于也暴露在了吉尔伽美什的眼里。

类蛇的阴茎。

男人有些惊恐地瞪大眼睛看着青年的下体，那两根因情欲而充血挺立的阳物，两根。他吞了口口水，突然有些反悔自己刚才精虫上脑的允诺，两根。

他只有一个可以接纳对方的部位，可对方却有两根阴茎。

亚瑟一把按住挣扎着试图想要逃开的吉尔伽美什的肩膀，他慢慢欺身下来，对着男人迷惑性地微笑。

"别担心，这次我只用一根。"

他把唇覆上男人的嘴唇，彼此蹂躏着对方的这一寸柔软皮肤，然后在不经意间的某一刻将自己的下体送进了吉尔伽美什的体内。

然而现实却没有书中或者片子里描绘的那么美妙，必要的提醒，我们的猫科总裁先生是个老处男，而总裁先生养的龙崽子是个小处男。

两位的处男在肉体交合的第一时间同时倒抽了一口气，吉尔伽美什疼得龇牙咧嘴，而过紧的后穴让亚瑟也被夹得没有好到哪里去。亚瑟用自己的大尾巴缠住对方乱踢乱蹬的双腿，坚硬冰凉的鳞片擦着吉尔伽美什柔软的腿部肌肤，让男人有种在和冷血动物做爱的错觉。

但亚瑟却是滚烫的，一路烧到了他的五脏六腑。

年轻人用手在他身上煽风点火，同时试图在他的体内小幅抽插。他的另外一根阴茎顶着吉尔伽美什的阴囊，让男人有些异样又有些别样的刺激。他耐心地试探，终于在顶至内壁上的某一点时听到了快乐的呻吟。

吉尔伽美什终于丢盔弃甲地抬手抱住他的肩膀，在和青年的纠缠中显现了许多年不曾露面的毛绒耳朵。亚瑟凑过来吻他的兽耳，敏感的耳廓内侧被人温柔地舔舐让吉尔伽美什克制不住地浪叫，快乐得好像浮在空中。

而事实上他也确实浮在空中。激烈的抽插中亚瑟无意识地煽动翅膀，将他和他怀里的人一并带离了沙发。

吉尔伽美什的体内是潮湿而温暖的，皱褶温柔地将他包裹，又被他一寸寸推开，而他那没有得以进入男人体内的另一根阴茎则和男人的阴茎互相摩擦，造成一种类似被握一起手淫的快乐错觉。

察觉到要高潮的时候亚瑟猛地冲刺，将自己深深扣入吉尔伽美什的甬道里。他霸道地展开肉刺，一边让属于自己的体液尽数射进他朝思暮想的男人的体内，另一边又和男人喷薄而出的体液纠缠在一起落于男人的表皮之上。

他和吉尔伽美什额头相抵，喘息着消了龙角和龙尾，只留一双大翅膀将两人包裹在暧昧而混沌的黑暗里。


	2. Chapter 2

*龙瑟x狮闪

* * *

"根据上季度的业绩报告，我们…"

明亮宽敞的大会议室里，坐在主位上的吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地靠在椅子上听着下属的汇报，顺手翻开面前的书面报告，而后穴里的小玩意儿就是在这时候开始震动的。总裁先生捏着A4纸翻页的手指一顿，深呼吸努力让自己不暴露出任何异样。

被迫答应玩这种"带着道具上班"的情趣游戏实属他一时失策。

总裁先生本想用一个他觉得以亚瑟目前的能力完全不可能达成的业绩目标作为条件来激励年轻人奋斗，却没想到这年轻人天赋异禀，不小心就长江后浪推前浪，让他这个"前浪"死在了沙滩上。

* * *

_"你该不会反悔吧，最·讲·信·用·的·总·裁·大·人？"_

_年轻气盛的红龙咬着他因情欲而失控暴露在外的毛茸茸的耳朵，故意每讲一个字就往里顶一下，肏得他云里雾里地就答应了下来。_

* * *

于是就有了今天。

没有人知道在总裁先生名贵的西服下面是淫靡不堪的红绳和跳蛋，也没有人知道现在坐在主座上听着报告的总裁先生正强忍着自己不因为后穴的刺激而呻吟出声。

没有人，除了坐在左边第一位的那个年轻人。

亚瑟用余光偷偷瞥着吉尔伽美什拼命掩饰自己的可爱反应，敲出恶劣的信息发送给对方。

「你脸红了，总裁大人。」

桌上的手机屏亮起，男人在努力适应体内的震动频率之后分神解锁手机，在看到是来自罪魁祸首的调侃之后转过头瞪了他一眼。亚瑟回以人畜无害的微笑，一边却用藏在桌底下的手按着遥控器猛地调大档位。

"哼…"

突如其来的剧烈刺激让总裁先生不由倒抽了一口气，却还是从唇边溢出了一点呻吟。前面投影屏前站着的男人以为是总裁对他不满，便停下了自己的汇报用忐忑的眼神往桌子的另一端看去，而桌旁的其他人也纷纷将视线投向他们的总裁，等待着对方的发言。

只是他们的总裁此刻并不想得到任何关注，也无暇去给出任何点评。

吉尔伽美什交叠双腿用以遮挡自己立起的裤裆，这个动作却让体内的跳蛋往更深处滑去。他努力平复自己愈发粗重的呼吸，试图将注意力放到眼前的报告上来减缓自己不合时宜的渴求，会议室中过分安静的气氛让他甚至可以隐约可以听到深埋体内的机械震动声。这让他感到不安，却又因为不安而更加兴奋起来。

但凡他还有一点理智，他都该注意到整个会议室的人都盯着他很久了，无论如何他都该说点什么，或者直接宣布散会也好…只是那跳蛋顶在他的敏感点上，汹涌的快感让他浑身冒汗，用尽全部的克制力才勉强没有让自己就在这张椅子上失态。

"咳…总裁今天不太舒服。" 说话的是亚瑟，在尴尬的沉默之后替他解了围。

体内的小玩意儿也是在这时候停了下来。吉尔伽美什深吸一口气，恶狠狠地瞪着左前方的年轻人，嘴上说着散会却看也不看其他人，好像这满桌的下属都是空气。

如果目光有实质的话，亚瑟肯定已经被刺成筛子了。

"你跟我过来。" 吉尔伽美什在站起来的过程中扶了把椅子才稳住自己的重心，他抛下这句话之后头也不回地摔门而出，留下会议室里面面相觑的众人。

"没事了，大家散会吧。" 亚瑟微笑着安抚众人，随即也收拾好东西起身，"我去看看他。"

* * *

"我有点事要和总裁商量，可能时间会有点长，请尽量不要来打扰我们。"

金发青年在得到秘书小姐的肯定答复之后拧开了总裁办公室的门把，他刚一踏进去就被一个冲过来的身影揪住衣领。吉尔伽美什嘭地把门一关，连上锁的动作都没有就把年轻人压在门板上，看起来一副怒气冲冲的样子瞪着他。

就在亚瑟以为对方是真的生气了的那一刻，吉尔伽美什却吻了下来。他吻得急切又粗暴，像是要报复青年刚才逾矩的调情那样啃咬着他的唇瓣，同时又急不可耐地开始将自己身上的衣服一件件剥下来。

领带、西装外套、马甲、外裤…内裤，他毫不在意地将布料统统丢在地上，将自己渴求爱抚的肉体暴露在年轻的情人面前。他伸手去解开身上仅剩下的衬衣衣扣，却被情人抓住了手腕。

亚瑟喘息着将自己从吉尔伽美什饱含侵略性的吻中抽出，肆无忌惮地打量着对方白衬衫下隐约透出的红色绳索，它们从胸膛一路往下到腿间，绑住了男人已经挺立起来的下体。衬衫的遮掩下这种若隐若现的诱惑让他血脉贲张，膨胀的欲望正顶着西服裤子，随时可以提枪上阵。

"你该感谢我绑住了你的阴茎，不然刚才在会议室里你就要射了。"

他慢慢地亲手解开男人的衣扣，又凑过去把头埋在他的颈间，压低声音在男人耳边留下露骨的污言秽语。

"吉尔伽美什，你知道你现在闻起来就像发情了一样吗。"

"我记得我教过你，在评价别人之前先看看自己有没有做好。" 吉尔伽美什贴上来蹭着亚瑟立起来的裤裆，含笑的眼睛又是一副游刃有余的样子，"那么现在，告诉我亚瑟，我们有区别吗？"

…答案是显而易见的，没有。

亚瑟巧妙地用一个热吻当做回应。他用接吻迷惑吉尔伽美什，扯下自己的领带三下五除二捆住对方的双腕，然后猛地用力把他向后推到办公桌前。

狮子的力量固然强大，但是想要制住一头龙还是远远不够的。

亚瑟从口袋里摸出遥控器开关，直接就推到最顶上。这一次吉尔伽美什不再需要忍耐，压抑许久的呻吟脱口而出，整个人瘫软在年轻人的怀里，尾巴和耳朵也在情动之时冒了出来。

"哈啊…别'别在桌上。"

他的尾巴扫过办公桌上，将一沓沓的文件弄得乱七八糟，打翻的笔筒里圆珠笔滚落到地上。但此刻深陷情欲之中的男人忽略了这些声音，还一心想着不要弄乱早就一塌糊涂的桌子。

亚瑟笑了起来，他温柔地应了声好，搂着吉尔伽美什离开办公桌，却坏心地将男人按在一旁的落地窗上。

吉尔伽美什趴在窗上，后穴里的刺激让他几乎无法站稳，颤抖着腿将整个胸膛都压在玻璃上。红绳被压得更紧摩擦着他的皮肤，乳尖隔着衬衣在冰冷的刺激下愈发艳红而挺立。身后的年轻人压着他被束缚的手腕让他无法反抗，欺身上来对着他敏感的耳廓内侧轻轻吹气。

"啊…" 毛茸茸的耳朵抖动了一下，他浑身紧绷，尾巴纠结地缠在腿上，"别闹了，快给我…"

他急切地命令着，收缩后穴像是在勾引着青年的进犯。

亚瑟深吸一口气，他的确是快忍不住了。他的总裁大人此刻正被他压在窗上毫无还手之力，红绳勒住胸膛微微泛红，发硬滚烫的欲望又无法释放，而在总裁大人的身体深处，那个挑起欲望的罪魁祸首正由自己掌控着。

全盘控制带来的心理满足感像是一剂催情猛药，将年轻人的理智烧得荡然无存。亚瑟抵着吉尔伽美什不让他滑落，单手解开皮带脱下裤子，将两根蓄势待发的凶器顶在男人的股间。

"我要进去了。" 他说着，话音刚落就着急地用自己的一根阴茎顶开了湿润的穴口。

"等！" 吉尔伽美什没来得及说完，余下的话语都被吞没在惊叫和喘息里。

亚瑟没有取出他体内的跳蛋，长驱直入的肉棒带着那个小玩意儿前前后后地摩擦，震动带来的别样快感让两个人都陷入了疯狂之中。对面楼里的白领停下手中的工作往窗外展望，尽管他们都知道窗子贴了防窥膜但那视线却依旧好似落在了他们身上，亚瑟感觉到吉尔伽美什缩紧的后穴，掐着他的后腰更快速地抽插起来。

他在窗玻璃折射出的镜像中看到他们两人的样子，吉尔伽美什耷拉着耳朵眼角泛红，衬衫下的红绳衬着白皙的皮肤异常妖冶，而他身后的年轻人也在情欲中不自觉地展露出了角和翅膀。

那是他自己，在干吉尔伽美什。

如此香艳的场面让亚瑟在一不留神就泄了出去，他贴在吉尔伽美什的后背上紧紧搂住他，把自己正吐着精液的阴茎送到肠壁最里面。吉尔伽美什被迫承受着他的灌溉，无法倾泻的欲望换做另一种方式从后穴中涌出，另类的高潮快感令他浑身轻微抽搐。

亚瑟退出去的时候，那个一直在吉尔伽美什体内作怪的跳蛋从过于湿软穴道里掉了出来，地板将羞耻的震动声在办公室中放大，但此刻却没有人有精力去理会它。青年喘息了片刻，然后把吉尔伽美什翻过来抱在怀里，懒得走路直接扇动翅膀飞回了办公桌前。

他用尾巴把桌上的东西统统扫到地上，然后把总裁先生放到他自己的办公桌上。吉尔伽美什微弱地抗议他的行为，却被对方用一个吻封住嘴唇。

"反正也不能更糟了，一会儿我保证帮你整理好。" 唇瓣分开的时候青年向他许诺，同时解开了绑在他欲望上许久的红绳。

吉尔伽美什用含着眼泪的眼睛瞪他，股间却被青年再次抬头的欲望顶上，只得赶紧用被缚住的双手环住对方的脖子稳住自己的重心。被肏开的后穴又湿又软，很轻易地就吞下了本不可能的两根阴茎，亚瑟满足地发出低吼，将头埋在男人的肩窝处贪婪地呼吸着对方满含着情欲的气味。

吉尔伽美什的腿缠上他的腰间，任由异形的欲望在他体内搅动起情欲。他断断续续地呻吟，不敢太过大声怕透过门传出去，但青年的攻势愈发猛烈让他难以自持，便低头一口咬住对方的肩膀。

狮子锋利的牙齿刺穿猎物的皮肤，尝到了一点点血腥味。

"轻点…你快把我的肩给咬下来了。" 青年放慢了速度。

但是血味却勾起了男人原始的野性，让他更加兴奋起来。吉尔伽美什不满于青年的懈怠，他的尾巴在身后难耐地乱晃，眯着眼扬起头，毫不客气地使用命令句式—

"别废话，干我。"

亚瑟觉得自己又快要把持不住了。

他在深呼吸之后吻上男人漂亮的脖子，将自己的欲望往更深处顶去又退到穴口，淫靡的水声随着他的再次进入在办公室中响起，填满呻吟的间隙让人脸红心跳。

"遵命，我的总裁大人。"


End file.
